


Pokemon Turf War

by jecook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, but really its just a random oneshot i wrote a couple years ago, i guess this is a mortal/human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecook/pseuds/jecook
Summary: Nico is on Team Mystic, Will just wants some boyfriend time, Octavian is Team Valor, and Rachel has a painting to finish. The gym at the local library which keeps exchanging ownership between teams, but Will and Rachel are both sick of going to the public library. A Pokémon Go AU, featuring Solangelo and Octachel. Oneshot.





	Pokemon Turf War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years summer ago, back when the game first came out. I know the game has changed since then, but oh well. Have some stupid fluff :P

"Octavian," Rachel said.

Octavian, the tall, blonde, twenty-one-year-old guy, did not move from where he sat on the grass.

Rachel, the twenty-year-old ginger girl behind him, groaned pointedly and tapped her foot. "Octavian, we have to go. We've been sitting outside the library for half an hour now, and I have a painting to finish."

"Do you honestly have to, or is it more of a want?" He asked without looking up from the phone, which he had been staring at intently for several days now.

"It's a commissioned piece, Octavian! Hello, this is my job!"

"Can you go back to the apartment without me?"

"Octavian!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We can go." He rose to his feet, smiling apologetically, but he still looked back at his phone.

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently, "Octavian."

He looked up, offended, "What now?"

"Can we walk together? And talk? Like a normal couple?"

"I don't see why not."

She sighed. "Without Pokémon Go running."

He gasped in shock, half-joking yet half-serious. "But I need to catch more, so that I can have more stardust, so that I can power up my Espeon. It's CP is only 1128 right now, and that Team Mystic guy who keeps taking my gym has an Umbreon that's-"

"Octavian," she interrupted. "I know. You told me. On the way here. Let's just walk back home without any Pokémon related conversation, okay?"

He hesitated.

"Okay?" Rachel repeated with added force.

Octavian sighed, "I suppose you're right." He closed the game on his phone and took her hand. "Let's get McDonald's on the way back."

"No."

"Oh." Octavian licked his lips and said, "Because they have all day breakfast now, and-"

"We're getting Panera Bread. We can have bread bowls."

Octavian seemed to think on that for a few minutes before nodding in agreement, "That's fair."

* * *

"Nico," said Will.

A dark-haired, small, seventeen-year-old blinked at hearing his name. Nico's thumb flicked over his phone screen a few more times before answering, "Yes, Will?"

"Nico, when can we head back to my house?" Will rubbed his eyes. He had already finished his morning coffee and he had already completed his work for the weekend. He was even a chapter ahead in  _Lord of the Flies_  for Language Arts class. All that was left was to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Nico, of course, wanted to play Pokémon Go. He had been playing all morning, wearing down the Team Valor gym at the local library. Will was entirely done with the game and done with Nico's competitive obsession as well. Nico could never be done with it, and rather, kept battling on.

Will groaned. One day, maybe, he could enjoy some time with his boyfriend.

A light bulb flickered on and Will sat forward. "Hey Nico," Will began, "Why don't we go grab some McDonald's?"

Nico paused and looked up, confused. "You don't like them," he stated.

"Well, that's true," Will smiled. "But you do."

Nico stared at Will for some few seconds. Nico blinked at Will's beaming smile. Just as Will started to wonder if this would work, Nico closed his phone and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

"Really?" Will jumped up.

"No." Nico deadpanned.

Will shook his head. "What? But-"

"Will," Nico smiled crookedly. "We can go somewhere you like."

Will paused this time, blinking at Nico in confusion. "Oh," he said. Then, Will burst into a grin again. "How's Panera sound?"

"Horrible. But you'll like it better than me playing Pokémon for hours at the library. Come on." Nico headed out of the library, returning his phone charger to his drawstring bag as he walked.

Will jogged to catch Nico's heels. "This is great! We can get some pasta and-"

Nico turned to Will. Will's expression had turned sour and the blonde teen huffed. "Nico?"

"What's wrong, Will?"

Will breathed deeply before continuing. "Are you going to play Pokémon while we walk?"

Another bit of silence. Nico grinned coyly and chuckled hesitantly, "Is that alright?"

Will was getting tired of small silences, so he moved to take Nico's hand. Nico raised an eyebrow, but chose to go with whatever Will wanted. And the young pair made their way to Panera.

* * *

"Rachel it'll be okay," Octavian said, attempting to console his girlfriend. She paid him no mind, only continuing to walk quickly forward.

Octavian found himself having to constantly jog to keep up with her. He also found himself having to constantly stop in order to catch the frequent Eevee and Weedle, or the occasional Meowth and Squirtle. Keeping up with Rachel was important. So were the pocket monsters. He was constantly divided.

Octavian's annoying stopping and starting only worsened Rachel's anxiety. She rambled things such as, "I can't believe we stayed at Panera that long. I mean, the food was great, as usual, but I have a customer coming by in ten minutes!" And, "I swear, Octavian, knock it off already. I need you to help grab my paints so I can finish. I just needed to kill time until that layer dried, not waste the whole freaking day!" As well as, "What if the customer gets to the apartment before us? I might fall over and die." She then proceeded to swear. A lot. Unabashedly.

Octavian sighed as he ran out of pokéballs. He caught up with Rachel and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure they can wait a bit while you finish. I can make pancakes or something. French toast. You can give them a discount on the piece. It's a small canvas anyway. It'll be fine."

"I'm losing money, then," Rachel countered.

He thought on that for a brief moment before saying, "Yes, but your prices on paintings are way higher than they need to be. You even raised overall prices last month. I think you can still pay for your apartment and go see movies if you give this one guy a discount."

Rachel settled for that answer. Upon reaching her apartment, Octavian and Rachel found no angry customers present, so they entered and got to work. Rachel's painting sat on the easel right as she had left it. The early afternoon light poured in through the window. Rachel turned on every lamp and got to work. The painting was a night scene. A hill, the stars, a girl. That was roughly what the commission wanted. Rachel was given free range to do what she wanted beyond that. It was always nice getting slightly vague commissions. She felt like there was more creative freedom there, and actually gave secret, invisible discounts sometimes for requests she particularly liked. This case was one she didn't really mind discounting, and partially for that reason.

Rachel heard the door ring. Rachel heard Octavian answer it. Rachel heard him explain that the commission was running late. He invited them in. He offered them french toast or pancakes. Rachel chuckled and kept working. He was sort of stupid like that sometimes. She shook her head and decided to ignore the people in the other room, instead choosing to finish up the painting.

It took another half hour, but Rachel felt confident in the piece. She brought it out and showed it off to the young guy sitting with Octavian in the living room. Her customer very nearly glowed when he saw it. His blonde curls bounced as he sprang to his feet. Octavian tensed up watching the other bounce around. Rachel returned her customer's grin.

"I love it! That's perfect! Thank you so much!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm glad to hear it!"

After gushing over the piece for a few short minutes, the guest clearly his throat and said, "So you're Rachel, right? I'm Will Solace, it's great to finally meet you in person. We talked price in the e-mails. You said two hundred and twenty, right? I can pay using check or card, whichever you take."

Rachel lowered the piece and set it on her coffee table. "The painting needs some time to dry, but after that, it should be fine. In terms of cost: one-ninety." Will's jaw nearly dropped. Rachel laughed a little, "I'm really sorry about the extra wait. So the discount is just for you."

Will smiled softly. "My boyfriend is really going to love this. Thank you so much."

They closed the deal with a card payment connected to Rachel's iPad. Will hung around and ate pancakes, courtesy of Octavian, and left once the painting was dry.

"It's cool that people in the area are interested in your work," Octavian stated.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah."

Her boyfriend groaned, "But that guy was just a ball of cheer. I'm so glad he's finally gone. I almost thought he would never leave."

Rachel snapped her head to face him. "He was very nice. Maybe you should be less angsty."

Octavian flopped across the couch and sighed dramatically. "I don't know what you mean."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Oh really?" she jested. Her ginger curled bounced as she lunged to pick up a throw pillow and attack. Octavian laughed and playfully guarded himself.

"Wait!" he yelled. She didn't cease her attack. "Rachel, wait! My phone!"

She stopped. "What?" she asked.

Octavian picked up his phone and checked it over. "A Staryu appeared."

She hit him over the head with the pillow. "Ass."

He rolled off the couch, practically cackling as he went.

* * *

The fight occurred at the public library. Nico was swearing loudly outside about the Team Valor user with the Espeon. Octavian heard as he walked past. Rachel was home, painting. Will was busy looking for  _In Cold Blood_  by Truman Capote inside. There was no one to keep the fight from occurring.

So Octavian did what any upstanding Team Valor member would do. He went to check out the situation and sneak in some insults to Team Mystic.

"Trying to fight the Espeon?" Octavian asked; a wicked grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Nico groaned angrily, "Stupid thing. I have to beat it over and over before I can take over this gym."

Octavian's smile only grew. "That's my Espeon, actually. Best of luck trying to take my gym."

Nico's head shot up from his phone. "Oh, you're the guy!" Nico laughed a little, but some competitiveness slipped out in his tone. "My Umbreon's finally strong enough that I don't lose to CP eleven hundred pokémon anymore, being CP 1522."

Octavian blinked. "Seriously?" he asked.

Nico flashed a wicked smile now, nodding happily.

"Well," began Octavian, "I bet you spent a chunk of money in order to do that."

Nico took a step toward Octavian. He replied, "Actually, I haven't spent a cent on this game."

Octavian stepped up to the fight. "Is that so?" A crooked grin sprawled across Octavian's face-he was going to take this little pop-punk wannabe to town.

* * *

 

By the graces of the good Fates, Rachel had decided to head down to the library with a bag of McDonald's sausage and egg biscuits. And thanks to the strength of Will's gut feeling, Will had abandoned quiet study and nearly sprinted out of the library. Rachel and Will met in the middle-right where Octavian and Nico stood nearly toe-to-toe, dissing the other player's team as though it meant more than some Pokecoin earnings.

Will jumped between the other two guys, pulling Nico backward. Firmly grasping his sleeve, Rachel pulled Octavian backward.

"Will!" Octavian said, staring at the other blonde in surprise.

Will waved. "Hello, again."

Rachel sighed, "Really, Pokémon Go team fighting? Well, I'm not letting you eat these biscuits."

"No!" yelped Octavian. "Please, they smell so good."

Will laughed. "C'mon, Nico. Why don't we get some Micky D's for ourselves? You always love their sandwiches."

Lowering his head, Nico spoke softly, "I'm sorry Will. But right here, right now, I have to fight this man. For my team, for my own dignity," he lifted his head just slightly to stare down Octavian, "For all of Pokémon."

"Oh," Will said. "Well, that's a great reason. I'll leave you guys to it."

Nico moved to push Will off him, "Thanks for understanding, you're a great-Hey! Will, put me down! Will!"

Will slung his rather petite boyfriend over his shoulder and turned to Rachel. "Wanna go over to McDonald's? I see you already got yours, but," Will shrugged. "We could force these two idiots to talk out their team rivalry."

"Not possible," said Octavian.

Rachel looked over at her own boyfriend, then at Will. She smiled, "Sounds like a good plan. Come on, Octavian. Maybe I'll let you have a hash brown-if you're good."

Octavian and Nico protested, loudly, but Rachel and Will's plan triumphed in the end. Even if it was embarrassing for the two Pokémon trainers.


End file.
